


Trading With The Merchant

by moon932



Series: The Merchant [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Team Cap, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, be warned??, idk - Freeform, kinda??, lets be real, not team Cap friendly, this is kinda, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Tony Stark wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. Nick Fury knew this of course, he’s known the boy and seen him work when he was fifteen. But the Avengers seemed to be taking his warning lightly.Continuation of “The Honest Truth”
Series: The Merchant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116197
Comments: 28
Kudos: 674
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @TeenDarling2301  
> soo enjoyy

Nick Fury was called many things. Truthful wasn’t one of them. For so long his life depended on deceit, he had to grin and bare it just to get recognition. When your job calls for you to question morals and those around you, it doesn’t make anyone humbled like one might think.

Contrary to popular belief, Fury does know how freeing the truth is. How sorrowful it is to lose a friend in the field, to have your heart shatter. But never could he say that he feared a man as he feared this kid. A kid that was only fifteen when he made his first appearance. 

Fury has been Director for a while at that point when Howard Stark brought in a masked child and told- demanded, him to put him in the interrogation. By lord all mighty Fury has never been more shell shocked or scared. The boy entered the room, tilting his head silently as the man taunted him. His mask was discarded, Fury could finally identify him as Tony Stark. He felt his breath hitch as the teen slid on top of the table. 

The man he was interrogating was a known child pornographer, ages ranged from babies to early twenties. So when Tony bat his eyelashes and bit his lip, when the man’s eyes dilated and his erection was very pronounced all Fury could do was stare as the teen got the man to talk. He watched horrified how the man seemed to almost come in his pants, but was snapped out of it when the teen laughed. 

“Thanks for the information darling, I hope you don’t mind.” The teen said with faux cheer. Sauntering out of the room, Fury could see the way the mans eyes followed Tony’s hips. 

That was the first time Fury questioned his standing. He felt dirty. Sending a minor in with a know predator, seeing how the teen knew all tells and tricks. Later he would stand under the shower even after it’s gone cold just so he could get the disgusting memory out of his mind.

Later he’ll over hear how the teen was dared to hack the pentagon and succeed. One day he’ll witness the deadly accuracy and timing he has with a gun. After that he’ll see the man tire out all his best agents and tale them down like popping a balloon. Fury witnessed how he changed tactics for every agent, how you could barely notice, how every time it looked the same but really, it wasn’t.

It was a year layer when he saw the boy in action. Of course he heard the stories before, how the boy infiltrated any organization with a click of a button, how he made a flip phone a bomb. Granted, he always thought they were a joke until he saw it himself. 

The pure horror he felt when he saw him snap a goons neck and come back only seconds later and revive them with his knife to their throat in a warning that he’ll end them and they won’t be coming back.

He almost cried in happiness when the boy never came back. When Tony Stark came back a war monger and profited off of weapons, all he could remember was the one time he dismantled a pistol and somehow made it better with the same parts. 

When reports came in that he was proclaimed dead, all Fury could think about the many silent missions he went on and how he came back with a bloodied spoon clutched tightly in his hand.  
All he could think when he saw him in meetings was the boy who was only fifteen and was thrown to a child predator and came out with the man whispering his name like a curse and a prayer in one. All he could think about the seventeen year old who wiped out a bunker with a toothpick and paper clips. 

No one would know that his heart quickened when his gaze landed on him with a bored look in his eyes accompanied by a lazy smirk. How he’d get chills when he knows that he just said something that could be used against him, or how he felt his anger only climb when the man could push his buttons and still make him pause.

“I thought I was a consultant Nicky?” Tony asked, batting his eyes like he did so many years ago. “Thought it was Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended.” The man pouted, tilted his head as the tinted glasses slid down his nose so Fury could see the dark mirth in those brown eyes. 

“Widow surely seems to stand by it. Are you going to call your best asset wrong?” Fury inhaled.“No.”  
“Oh?”

“I’m saying, she isn’t right for the job.” The cruel smile was chilling and Fury knew he messed up. He steeled his gaze though and glared at the eyes that are far too intelligent for this day of age.

“Nicky, Nicky,” He chanted. “It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you.” He teased. Fury nodded, sighing through his nose as he tried not to think about the weight behind his words.

“It’s good to have you, Merchant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the ring. Two will dance. The prize is each other, but the payment should be death. Yet the two will not, for the deal has been made.  
> In the middle of the ring. Two will dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo we gonna see some bad assery later. the last chapter is gonna be posted tomorrow, hopefully. so be looking out for that.  
> Also, I decided on a whim that Tony and the dude of the story used to be partners. How were the partners? Well you can decide!  
> also, you guys seemed to really like this story?? thank you?? i hope i can do you guys justice??

Tony smiled. It wasn’t warm or pretty, it was one of a shark whose found blood in the water. It’s one of a merchant who has perfected his trade. Honestly, Tony couldn’t help the mirth dancing around in his eyes, it’s what happens when his customer pays his or her’s fee. Crossing his legs he relaxed back in his chair like it was throne. Tilting his head he asked “So Nicky, what’s the mission?” 

Oh how wonderful it is to watch the director squirm. If he were a better man he might feel some sympathy for the man, but really, just couldn’t care. It’s been far to long since he’s been able to do anything like this. Been years since his last mission, and he’s excited. Nicky sighed through his nose, probably thinking Tony wouldn’t catch it but he did. Tony licked his lips in excitement when Nicky grabbed a file and dropped it on the desk. “This is a team op, so you’ll have to use the Avengers.” Bummer. Nicky opened the the file and grabbed the picture from the paper clip. 

Tony tilted his head, “You want me to bring in Roland Higgins?” Nicky looked at him with what Tony assumed was a curious look. He couldn’t tell really, Nicky’s face got stuck on resting bitch face ages ago.

“How do you know Roland Higgins?”

“Everyone knows the dude. He runs one of the biggest underground rings. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten him yet.” Tony gasped, “Awe, Nicky! Were you keeping him for me?” He teased, relishing in the way the man scowled. Snatching the case file and picture in one swoop he looked over the file, referencing his notes.  
He tsk’d under his breath, half the facts were wrong. As an intelligence agency, they lack intelligence, “Seriously, the only thing you got right here is the underground ring. But he doesn’t traffic anyone, especially kids. Everyone knows if you go to jail for anything involved with kids you aren’t making it out.” Nicky narrowed his eye. 

“How would you know?”

“One, everyone knows the guys gets off on people beating each other up. It’s a fetish really. Two, everyone knows if you got put in jail for messing with kids you are the scum in there. Believe me, I’ve been undercover in there before, i’d know.” Nicky growled.  
Tony grinned, for a spy he really is temperamental. Tony fucking loves it. It’s always fun seeing which buttons he could press just to make that one vein pop up, ah the glory days. There was a knock on the door before the rest of the Avengers that were needed walked in. Natasha tilted her head as she saw Tony sitting on the chair. Rogers furrowed his eyebrows, as Barton grouched about the mission (“why do we have to go to fancy ass venues”).

“Ah the ragtag group of heroes, how poetic.” Tony said, souring Barton’s mood further while making him far more amused. “I know two out of three of you been undercover. This’ll be fun.” Tony stood up with the grace of a king, as he plopped the folder down on Nicky’s desk.  
“Director?” Steve asked, eyes flicking back and forth between the two already in the room. Nicky rubbed and hand over his mouth, Tony snickered. Nicky was so close to the vein popping out. 

“Roland Higgins, anyone heard of him?” Tony asked, sliding up on the desk, leaning back on his hands as he ignored Nicky’s grumbling. Tony saw Natasha eyes light with recognition.  
“We’re bringing Higgins in- Sir why are we doing this? Shouldn’t it be a solo mission?”

Tony noted the note of offense in her voice, though it was barely there with the calm way she delivered it. Her eyebrows gave her away. Barton’s head snapped up. “I agree with Tasha, Sir. Shouldn’t this be a solo mission, y’know, with someone qualified.”

The vein popped up. Tony grinned. Tilting his head he noticed the way Steve’s eyes snapped to him. Pity that he has to use rat ass as his date. Really, tsk tsk.

“According to the Director, none of you qualify.”  
“I didn’t say that.” Nicky snapped, Tony raised an eyebrow. His lip turned into a frown. He heard Nicky swallow.

“Then what did you say, Nicky?” He saw the warning go off in Nicky’s head. But he knows that he’s trapped, he can lie to everyone else, but the Merchant. Oh how Tony loved thrillers. “Because I remember you saying-“ 

“That’s enough.” Nicky’s head snapped to Rogers. Natasha took a step back. She has never seen Nicky panicked. Tony smirked. 

“Aye aye captain.” Natasha watched as fear and panic swam through Nicky’s eyes. Tony loved making his customers pay.

“Stark is leading the op. If anyone is out of line you’ll be dealing with him.”

“What’s Stark gonna do?” Barton asked. 

“Well that just isn’t nice.” Tony replied, loving the confusion on the Widow’s face. Relishing in the furrow of the Captain’s brow, smiling in the face a of a snarling Hawk. 

Oh it’s wonderful to be back.  
.

.

.  
The venue was quaint really. When Tony pulled up, Steve at his side he hid his laughing eyes behind glasses as everyone else was attacked by flashing lights. He smiled his press smile and laughed his press laugh, he leaned into the whole persona that happens to be his life as he leaned on Steve. Keeping him in place, because it would be rude to leave your date behind.  
Finally Tony had enough, ushering his group inside as he scanned the area. He knows that Nicky warned them about him, they just didn’t heed it. Shame on them.

He spotted Higgins. Rolling his eyes as Barton and Natasha advanced he stopped them. Besides, if they go against him, Higgins won’t be the only one facing the Merchant. Tony licked his lips again, dragging Steve around so they could say hello. And if some people were Captain America fans, well they just might as well faint.  
“Well, I’ll be dammed.” A familiar voice sounded off, “If it isn’t Starry Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes and turned around, looking at Higgins, he felt Steve tense. The baboon.

“Mr. Higgins, pleasure to see you.” Higgins grinned, “Well the pleasure is all mine.” He said, eyes flicking to Steve. Much to Tony’s entertainment, they looked disappointed.  
“If your date don’t mind, I would love to have a dance with you.” 

“Oh not at all.” Tony replied, breaking away from the Captain and linking his arm with Higgins. The man led the two of them to the dance floor, Tony noted how Rogers told Barton and Natasha. That’s to bad, he’ll just have an audience then. He heard Natasha hissing in his ear, but he payed her no mind as Higgins rested his hands on Tony’s hips. 

“What a surprise it is to see you.” Higgins said, his eyes looked somber. “To bad you joined the heroes, a shame really. They don’t even value your expertise.” He sounded disappointed. Tony looked over Higgins shoulder.

“What expertise would that be? Please do enlighten me.”

Higgins led them in a twirl. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked as people made room for the two of them. “Do they even know?”

“I’m sure they do.”

“Do they even fathom?”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t.”

Higgins gave a tsk, eyeing Natasha and Barton who just stepped onto the dance floor. Tony tilted his head, muting his ear piece as he went. Higgins was a good head taller than Tony, blonde hair with violet eyes. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d think they held actual compassion, actual sorrow.

But that would be for a fool.

“Do not mistake me for a fool, Ro.”

“Never.” Higgins raised an eyebrow, “I’d have to be a fool to do so,” he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Merchant. Or did you forget? We used to work together. We were so beautiful. So dangerous. Everyone trembled when they thought of us, we were a ghost story. The children’s boogey man. Oh how those were beautiful days.” Tony hummed. Smirking as Higgins went for the first jab.

“Would you like to dance?” Tony asked.

“The pleasure would be all mine.” Everyone cleared the floor again, making room for the two. The Avengers looked on confused, Rogers looked just about ready to jump in. Natasha’s eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. She was about to step up when guards made their way around the ring. 

In the middle, the Merchant stood with his Prize.  
In the middle, the Vulture stood with his Raven.

And oh how beautiful they were when they danced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don’t speak of names and faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REDID THIS CHAPTER BC I DIDNT LIKE IT
> 
> you still get cookies though

One simply does not call Nick Fury paranoid.

Natasha, the ever loyal forever bidding spider, knows this. But hell if that doesn’t fit him this very moment. 

You see, there has only ever been one man Fury can never pin down. And it irks him, almost as much as it irks Natasha. Because damn, she was supposed to be the best.

Tony Stark was supposed to be full of himself. Full of ego. Don’t get her wrong though, he is. Just... Not to the extent she was hoping. 

No one has even been able to get Nick Fury to tick like him.

No one could get Higgins to crack like him either.

Natasha watched the interrogation with baited breath. The two men were having idle chat so far, Natasha wanted to scream. But the images of what happened at the gala kept replaying in her mind. 

It was as horrifying as it was beautiful. A deadly dance made for two.

Well if that didn’t bring back memories. Natasha looked away, shaking away the distant memories as Fury turned the sound to the room on.

Tony leaned onto the table, his ties loose and shirt unbuttoned. His hair was just on the side of casual, not even Natasha could disagree he was hot. Even with the bruises crawling up his arm.

“You gonna talk or are we just going to keep doing this?” Tony asked, leg not so accidentally kicking Higgins under the table. 

Natasha would’ve winced in sympathy, that could not have felt good, especially when he kicked a cut from a knife he some how required in the fight. But Natasha didn’t she was to trained for that. 

Higgins shuffled his legs back, chain clinking on the table as he grinned at Tony with his black eye and bloody teeth on display. “You were the one who was playing. Tell me Star, were you even trying?” Tony hummed, checking his nails. 

He was fully relaxed, but there were those small little things he did. Natasha barely even caught them, but she did.

Higgins shifted in his seat, the silence uncomfortable. “You can’t keep me here for forever you know? I have rights.”

“Yeah, the right to go to jail.” Tony said, leaning forward as he produced his phone, Higgins jerked back, watching the phones hesitant. “We have enough evidence for the chair. That would be fun.” Tony taunted, casually flicking through his phone while his fingers tapped on the metal surface if the table.

Higgins glared at Tony, “You’re the one who was obsessed with it.”

“You’re the one who wanted it. And used it, might I add. Also,” Tony pointed the phone at him, “Cult.”

“You can’t just call Cult every time-“

“I just did.” 

Natasha glance at Fury, hoping she wasn’t the only on confused. Cult? What cult? She hasn’t heard anything about Higgins running a cult. Fury nodded minutely. Shifting on his feet as he grew restless. 

Natasha wondered why. 

Then she saw.

Tony set the phone down, far enough to the side Higgins couldn’t grab it and leaned over the table. His hand came to rest on top of the bar holding the chains. Natasha watched as Higgins pupils dilated. Tony licked his lips, never breaking eye contact.

Natasha hated to admit but even she felt slightly aroused. Tony was standing, leaning over the table with his fore arms bare and his shirts top few buttons undone. Anyone would want it. He wasn’t nominated for sexiest man alive for nothing. 

“C’mon Ro,” He whispered, pushing his lip into a pout. “It’s only the two of us.” His voice was sickeningly sweet. And Higgins feel for the lie. Hell, even she was falling for the lie, and it wasn’t even for her. Natasha leaned into it as much as she didn’t want to. Fury seemed even more restless and uncomfortable than before.

Did he not like this?

Higgins leaned forward, as if he were gonna kiss but Tony leaned back. Smirking down at the cuffed man, “Ah ah ah,” He chided. “I called Cult. You don’t get anything until you’ve answered.”

Higgins honest to god whined.

A criminal whined. And Tony Stark was the cause of it.

Holy fucking shit.

“Fine. What do you want?”

“Good boy,” Tony complimented. Hand coming to rest on Higgins cheek. Before a slap sounded out. 

Natasha was out of her trance in a second. Eyes wide as she realized what happened. 

“Now confess your sins darling.” Tony sung, hand on Higgins chin in a faux sweet grip. The red handprint seemed to only make the black eye sing in pain.

“Alright! Alright!” Higgins cried, eyes widening when he felt Tony’s nails dig into his chin. 

And that was that. Natasha stood there as Higgins confessed everything. 

They had enough evidence. Higgins was no longer a threat.

As the dead of night stretched on, Natasha found herself walking to Fury’s office. Where a warm dull light shined from beneath the crack of the door. Knocking, Natasha opened the door, peering in as Fury was chugging a tumbler of scotch.

“Sir?” Natasha called, stepping full into the warm lit office. Fury nodded, looking up at her with a tired eye.

“Yes, agent?”

Natasha swallowed. Debating with herself if she really wanted to ask or jot. “What,” she licked her lips. Throat suddenly dry. “What happened? In the interrogation.”

Fury seemed far away for a second. “That,” he started, staring the wall behind Natasha. “Was the Merchant.”


End file.
